Harry Potter and the Odd Sequence of Coincidences
by aMazon-qUeen
Summary: Harry finds a truth potion and Snape reveals a secret. Very odd.
1. Chapter 1: An Inconvenient truth

*I wrote this out of complete boredom, I am sorry to anyone who reads this!*  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. J K Rowling does.~  
  
One day Harry Potter was cleaning under his bed. He found a truth potion. "What a coincidence," he mumbled to himself, "that I should find this illegal liquid under my bed!!! Whatever shall I do with it?" Harry though silently for awhile. "Aha!" he exclaimed cleverly, "I shall somehow get Snape to drink this, and then make him tell me his darkest secrets!"  
  
Harry knew he would probably get caught, and be threatened to be expelled, but that was completely normal. Why break tradition? Besides, he was Harry Potter, and he could get away with anything.  
  
Harry went to Snapes office, which was coincidentally unlocked. There was a goblet of pumpkin juice on top of his desk. Harry poured the truth potion into the goblet. Just after Harry left the room, Snape turned into his office, and did not catch him.  
  
Snape drank the entire potion. Harry decided to take advantage of this. He walked into the office.  
  
Snape looked at him with a drunken look, "What a coincidence you are here, Harry," he said, "I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Er . . . okay!!!!" Said Harry.  
  
"You have black hair!"  
  
"Er . . .yes, I do." Said Harry wondering if it was ale and not a truth potion he had spiked the pumpkin juice with."  
  
"I have black hair!" said Snape gleefully.  
  
"Er, what a coincidence." Said Harry. Harry liked the word ER, he said it a lot.  
  
"Don't you get it????? I'm your daddy! Big Poppa, Father, Dadio!!!"  
  
"Er, no your not! James Potter is my father!" said Harry slowly.  
  
"That's what he thinks!! Nyeah Nyeah Nyeah!!!"  
  
"No, that's unpossible!!!! I mean . . . impossible!" Harry had been hit in the head by too many Bludgers. He was Harry Potter; he didn't need to know how to spoke. He was the boy who lived, isn't that good enough?  
  
"Harry, I am your Father." It all sounded so familiar to Harry. Could it be true? Was he living a lie?  
  
"Prove it." He said.  
  
Alas, Snape never got to prove it because a dragon flew threw the castle window and ate the old fart.  
  
Perhaps, if no one flames me, Snape will return once more, but then maybe not . . . 


	2. Chapter 2: A new hope

*I've decided to add another chapter, even though it's been a long time. There may be a few spelling errors, I don't have spell check.*  
  
Coinidentally, Snape survived being eaten by the dragon. It scarred him for life, and never told anyone what really happened.  
  
He spent the next few weeks in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. He had a lot of time to think, and realized quite quickly that Harry had spiked his pumpkin juice. He was relieved that the truth was finally out, but furious that he had been had.  
  
He came back to Hogwarts, feeling so angry and hostile, that things were normal. Coincidentally, his first class he taught was with Slytherin and Gryffindor. The room was silent, as the students watched him skulk to the front of the room.  
  
"Hey Pop!" said Harry, "How's it hanging?" The whole class immediately began to whisper among themselves.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Proffesor Snape. The class fell silent. "You all probably know that I am Harry's father by now. There will be no discussion, you have fallen behind!"  
  
"So it's true then." Said Draco coldly, "Harry Potter is nothing but a bastard."  
  
"I wouldn't talk Draco!" said Hermoine "We all know about your Mum and that muggle."  
  
Draco ran out of the room crying. Coincidentally, Neville passed out from shock.  
  
"So Daddy, after class, want to teach me how to play Quidditch?" asked Harry. Coincidentally, Snape did.  
  
It was an excellent lesson, despite the fact that Malfoy had coincidentally hung himself in the bathroom. Harry and Snape met on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I've, er, always wanted a father." Said Harry.  
  
"I've always wanted to call you son, even though you are a disapointment to me." Said Snape sadly. "I will never live down the shame that my son was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"If it would please you, I could beat up Hermione." Offered Harry.  
  
"I guess that would do." Said Snape sadly. "Another thing that bothers me, is how you took the name Potter. Potter was not your father, I am."  
  
"I suppose you are right" said Harry. "I will now be Harry Snape. Hold on - Lilly is still my mother, right?" "Yes."  
  
"Er . . .did you love her?"  
  
"No, she was just easy."  
  
"Er. . .sweet."  
  
*That's all I have for now, I do plan on updating, so watch out for some major plot movement!* 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Lord

Harry and Snape headed back to the Great Hall. Coincidentally, it was lunchtime. Snape sat with the teachers, and Harry headed over to the Gryffindor table. A few moments later, Hermione and Ron joined him.  
  
"Hello Mudblood." Said Harry calmly, then he turned nodding in acknowledgement of Ron, "Muggle Lover."  
  
"Shut up Harry! We don't have time for this!" said Hermione anxiously. "I have to show you something."  
  
"What a coincidence" said Harry, "I have to show you something" He flipped them off and walked away.  
  
Ron ran after him. "Harry! It's about Malfoy, he's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Malfoy's dead, moron!"  
  
"Of course he is! Follow me!" Harry sighed and followed Ron. Ron lead him to the nearby girls toilets.  
  
"Hold on-is it . . ."said Harry.  
  
"It is! Moaning Myrtle has taken quite a liking to him."  
  
Harry stood silent for quite some time. Finally, he spoke, "How could he! He's been dead for three hours, and he has already hooked up with a dirty mudblood! I just started to respect him!"  
  
"You can't be serious, Harry." Said Ron. "I know how bad you want a family Harry, but this isn't the way to go. You know what you are doing is wrong." But Harry wasn't listening. He was watching a dark figure approach him. As it got closer he realized it was an old woman. She approached the two boys.  
  
"Strange things are happening, boys." She rasped, "You must listen to me. I bring tidings of a new dark lord, stronger and braver." She looked Ron square in the eyes. "He must be stopped."  
  
"Er . . .what do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Look for a black cat flying over a red fire. You will then know when the danger has passed." The old woman said. She then pulled her cloak over her face and vanished. Ron waved his arms in front of them. "Hm . . it's not an invisibility cloak. Perhaps she apparated?"  
  
"You can't apparate on the Hogwarts grounds!" said a voice behind them "How many times do I have to tell you? No, that was powerful magic." "Lets just forget about it." Said Ron, "I think she is just a crazy lady."  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry.  
  
"This is very seriou-"  
  
"Shut up mudblood." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione ran into the girls washroom to join Moaning Myrtle and Draco. Coincidentally, the noose was still there.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" said Ron. "But she was getting very annoying." Harry was having an influence over Ron, probably due to his charisma.  
  
"I better get ready for my Quidditch match." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't you think it will be cancelled seeing as two students have died today?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, this school doesn't seem to be too concerned with safety." Said Harry. "Remember the attacks in our second year. You'd think they'd have sent people home after the attacks started, but no, they waited until someone nearly sniffed it."  
  
"True."  
  
So Harry went to get ready for his afternoon match versus Slytherin. 


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

okay so I wrote the last chapters YEARS ago, I am really bad at updating. Don't be hating. Oh yeah, I am also going to pretend everything that has happened in OoTP and HBP hasn't happened

Harry was lacing up his regulation dragon leather quidditch boots, when he was approached by Snape.

"Er ... hey Pop-Pop" said Harry.

"Please, call me Professor Pop-Pop," said Snape coldly. "I must talk to you about something important. I want you to listen closely. You're life is in great danger."

He leaned in close to Harry. He looked around before he whispered in Harry's ear, "I think Voldemort wants to kill you. I don't want to lose my only child"

"OF COURSE HE WANTS TO KILL ME! I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! I HATE YOU!"

Harry was filled with a warm glow. He finally had a parent he could resent during his teenage years. He was like every other boy his age. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a normal person.

"I'm going to play for Slytherin and make you proud!" He proclaimed boldly.

Snape met with Dumbledore and the other heads of the house to make arrangements. Coincidentally, it was easier than expected, Malfoy was dead, and the Slytherin team needed a seeker. Ginny took Harry's spot on the Gryffindor team.

The conditions were perfect for a match. Harry flew through the sky with grace and precision. As he was flying by the Slytherin goal posts, he spotted Ginny closing in on the Snitch at the Gryffindor.

In a series of complex maneuvers, and with speed matching that of the Hogwarts Express, Harry managed to steal the snitch from the red headed blood traitor.

The crowd roared with excitement. No one had ever seen such talent, even the Gryffindor supporters were cheering. Fans were fighting each other for a chance to touch their hero. Several students died during the chaos, most of them first years, resulting in a tiny article on the last page of the Prophet the next morning.

Harry managed to break away from the crowd after the madness died down. He skulked towards the common room. Just as he was about to tell the fat lady the password to get in, he heard a voice behind him.

"It is time for a long overdue conversation, Harry."

Coincidentally, it was Professor Dumbledore. He motioned for Harry to follow. Harry considered momentarily to not follow. Dumbledore had, after all, lied to him about his family. Dumbledore led them up to his office. Harry had been there several times before.

"Ecstasy tablets," he said to the gargoyle statue. The gargoyle split in two, and the familiar spiral staircase appeared. Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs, and soon they were seated at the headmaster's desk.

"I am sure you are angry with me that I did not tell you that your mother and Professor Snape had sexual relations resulting in your siring," Said Dumbledore. "There were many times I could have told you about their lovemaking, but you never seemed ready. I will come clean with you today. Professor Snape is your father. I know this because I was there when it happened. I keep this memory in the pensieve."

"I don't want to see it!" A horrified Harry exclaimed.

"Nobody does," said Dumbledore wisely. "This is why I have kept it secret for so long. Now, however I must speak to you about something that concerns me even more."

He looked into Harry's eyes. "This concerns your destiny. You were given a great power at birth when your mother saved your life. You will either use this power to defeat Voldemort, or you will use it to become a greater and more evil wizard than Voldemort ever could be. You have the power to save the world, or break it. This is a great responsibility. I trust you will make a wise decision."

"Er . . . why should I do what you tell me? You lied to me! It's not fair! Nobody likes me! I am so misunderstood!"

"I am an old man who has been a fool, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "You deserved the truth, and for that I am sorry." He looked sadly at the boy in front of him.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! EVERYTHING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME IS YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU AND I HATE THIS SCHOOL! I HATE MAGIC! I AM GOING TO USE MY POWER TO DESTROY THIS TERRIBLE WORLD!"

Harry led out a sob and ran out of Dumbledore's office. He wept as he ran through the corridors of the castle and out the front door. He ran until his lungs nearly burst, and he collapsed on the grounds near Hagrid's hut. His scar was throbbing.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry shouted to the constellations above him. He curled up on the ground and cried until he fell asleep.


End file.
